fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seven279
__TOC__ Double the Fist Wiki Hey. Just wondering if you'll be updating the Double the Fist wiki at all? If so, I'll be more than willing to help, and I'm sure we could recruit some more fans from the Double the Fist forum! Thanks. --Fatt Daddy Inc. PS. Sorry if yoy'd prefer your User talk page not to be filled up with such requests. Yeah I have been meaning to do some more work on it I just got wrapped up in stuff on the F.E.A.R. wiki but I have some free time coming up November 13 and on wards so I was going to really work on it then if not sooner, there's already a thread on the DTF forum about the wiki if you wanted to give it a bump that'll be great. Feel free to use my talk page for anything you need it's not like it's over flowing or anything. Seven279 02:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Great! I've got some mates who'll be willing to help, but in the meantime I'll get to work. It doesn't seem like the DTF forum is exactly a hive of activity, so I'll probably post on it once, and then leave it. Thanks again! Adminship Hi Seven279! I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights -- please use them well! You can get some ideas for improving the wiki at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking . Also, you can remove the blue message at the top of the pages by replacing the contents of MediaWiki:Sitenotice with a hyphen (-), or with a new message of your choice. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 05:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Derekproxy here i've notice on other wikipages have etiqute rules posted on the main page itself as a fellow administrator i was wondering if we should either put up the rules or continue dealing with rude users Image you need to learn how to sew so that vest says fear i've started work on a point man costume surpisingly i hated home ec but it comes in handy now and then awesome your making a point man outfit? balaclava and everything? could you post a picture when your complete? -antihero276 The FBI bit is held on with Velcro so it would be pretty easy to change it to F.E.A.R. and be careful dressing like Point Man attracts Alma. Seven279 05:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) and be sure to get the small tinted red goggle's. -antihero i found a pair similar but i refuse to pay $650 + taxs in green backs for them so i'm improvising with shades for now as for alma i have a 45. USP match that should work better the the in game 9mm sounds cool, cant wait to see it.-antihero276 crap i saw a pic of the gear worn by spen my vest is black at best i'll look like Michael Beckett unless i find a gray vest and it took me over a month to make the black Well i made myself one of the cannon fodder delta from the first game check my page just minus the right gun but I think a FN SCAR heavy is okayDerekproxy 01:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hey seven, good to see you on here again, welcome back. -antihero Yeah sorry haven't been around more busy and such in other news I'm still trying to figure out how to make you and Derekproxy admins I figured there just be a button to add you but it's not the simple it seems... Seven279 05:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ah. no prob. -antihero New skin Hey Seven, with Project Origin coming out soon, I stopped by to check out the wiki. I really liked the new look of Alma on the new box cover, so I used it to make a new logo, as well as design a custom skin around its colors. I hope you like it. If you want me to change something, just let me know. By the way, to promote someone to admin, just follow these easy steps: *Click on in the sidebar *Under the "Users and rights" section, click on "User rights management" *Enter the username and click the "Edit user groups" button *Check the box next to Sysop and click the "Save user groups" button ...and that's it. You can test out this and any other administrator functions at the Admin Tools Wiki. Check it out when you get a chance. JoePlay (talk) 00:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Is it me or has monolith given Alma eyes? -derekproxy Blocking users It has come to my attention that a user going by FEARgm has begun erasing chracter pages and calling other users assholes along with posting non related game mods we need to block him however i think more then one person should be involved as this is a public wiki.Derekproxy 22:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) user Thegod333 has been blocked by Feargm under the new name derekass a play on me but he has not only been blocked once but twice now and Thegod333 for some odd reason is blocked along with feargm/derekass. i am unable to find a way to fix it and request some aid. Thegod333 has posted all the info on his pageDerekproxy 22:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry I haven't been around my Xbox is broken so I'm trying to avoid F.E.A.R. 2 spoilers. Seems like blocking feargm/derekass is the right thing to do, are you sure Thegod333 is blocked? When I went to unblock him it says he is already unblocked. Seven279 06:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I have no doubt that MALRWiiStation360‎ is the same person. derekass disappeared then suddenly chuckles here started vandalizing. BTW, i got blocked for a day along with queergm. So just take caution when you ban assholes you dont cause any friendly fire. But, If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know. Big McLargeHuge 06:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Urban dead Wake up and move asap aldous -storm 2/15 Now would be a great time to wake up and move. Also you need to get on the email list -storm Deletions Thanks for the deletions, there are many more to go. Most are videos by that bastard feargm http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Thanks again. Big McLargeHuge 05:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for labeling them all made it which easier to delete them. Seven279 06:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Just doing my duty, sir. Big McLargeHuge 06:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Logo Dear Seven279, I'm so sorry! My bad man; I've unlocked it. :) Hows it goin'? Regards, 05:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Links I agree 100 percent with Alessa here. The redundancy is redundant, and quite frankly, its and eyesore. If you want links to the fear wikia, you need to link to the main page from external sources. Big McLargeHuge 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) See post on your talk page for reply. Seven279 08:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alessa and Myself have enough experience using wikia. We know what we are talking about. If you look at the external link cloud, you can see that google is already our #1 linker. We need more sites other than google. If you type in f.e.a.r. wikia, this will be the first and second thing you see. Nothing will change that. Adding so many links to each page does nothing. Besides, its for the person reading it, not a google bot. Again, google any every other search engine knows we are here. We should be linking to and from fan/gaming sites. It's users we need, not bots. Big McLargeHuge 20:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I know you are trying to do what is best for the wiki, I understand completely, but we need to do more than just spam links to ourselves. It's like putting up directional signs inside of your own house. A dozen for each room. Trust me because I know, one link is enough. Big McLargeHuge 20:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) O.K. I'm going to do this by dot point so I don't get carried away. *I don't normal like to talk experience because experience doesn't matter what matters is if you are right or wrong but since you brought it up I rebuild this wikia by myself. I created the main page came up with the base articles and formant for pages I made the majority of templates all of which are all still used today, again all by myself the only reason people started showing up here was because I linked so well and got us that high on google. *It's all well and good to be number 1 when people type 'F.E.A.R. wiki' into google but we aren't number one when you type 'F.E.A.R.' or 'F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin' are we? *As for the person reading it I like the links when I read a wiki, say I read the name of a character and I want to learn about that character if it's not linked I have to search back through the article to see if I can find one that is linked or put it in the search bar which might not work if I put Dr. York but the article is called just York, it is much easier to just be able to click the name and have it open the page! *'However, it's also important to remember that when you link to your own pages, that also counts as a link to Google. Create as many pages on your wiki as you can -- even stub pages are okay, as long as they link to each other.' That advice is some of the advice they give you when you start a wiki not me saying it people who get payed to do this saying linking is good. *This was discussed a long time ago when people first started joining the wiki while I couldn't find the original discussion I pulled this comment which was part of it from 'User talk:Replica Correctioner' "Undoing If you personal don't like linking then you don't have to do it in any articles you write, but I and many people here chose to link and don't appreciate you making edits just to remove our links. The reason I chose to make so many links is so no matter what part of the article people are reading they can easily move around the wiki it also has no negative effects having more links so don’t delete them in the future. Seven279 04:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Undoing I retract my comments and apologise. It was vain of me not to consider what you have explained. My apologies to all who I have inconvenienced. Replica Correctioner 17:06, 3 November 2008 (GMT+0) Thanks for the understanding Replica Correctioner I hope you continue to contribute to the wiki. Seven279 02:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC)" *Like I said almost a year ago there are no negative effects from linking. Where I have come up with goods reason to link you have yet to mention one good reason not to. To make clear I'm not forcing anyone to link when they edit if you don't want to do it then you don't have to but DON'T remove other people's links just because you don't like links. *Oh and links are more like putting up directions signs in a huge museum that only gets visitors based on how many signs it has put up. one link is not enough Seven279 03:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It's your wikia. You can do whatever with it. As far as I know, other wikias do not link spam like that, and they end up just fine. I just hope that nobody gets their intellegence insulted or become overwhelmed by confusion by having the same page thrown at their faces five times in one paragraph. Big McLargeHuge 03:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) In my humble, honest opinion, of course. Eh it not really my wikia it's not anyone's, or maybe it's better to say it's everyone's wikia but again the way I see it is that it just doesn't hurt anyone to have the links and only the people who want to add them have to so why not? Also I have never seen anyone say that they were confused by the number of links. Seven279 03:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::You're right, it doesn't look bad to have a million links- it looks ridiculous. Are you suggesting that people are so stupid that they can't find a bright blue link amongst black text? It should not be that difficult for any person with even a modicum of intelligence. And the thing about not erasing overlinking, are you saying that no one should be allowed to edit what looks bad and redundant because you like it? All of those links look downright bad, and are completely unnecessary. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It is not "redundant"! I have '''repeatedly' pointed out why linking is in the interest of the wiki while all you can come up with is that you don't like the way it looks, are you saying that you should be allowed to delete anything that you think looks bad? Despite it's particle applications? As for not being able to find blue text I just went to Point Man page - page you pulled links from while we were still discuss this issue - and clicked Psychic Powers in the first sentence Paxton Fettel appears I go to open the page but it isn't linked so I can't I look down to see if there is a Paxton Fettel link below it there isn't, scroll all the way to the bottom no Fettel link, scroll up to Extraction Point no link, I have to scroll halfway in to the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon section before find it and now I have lost my place in the article. Seems like a lot of hassle when there could of just been a LINK in the first place! Or how about another example? How about the fact that there isn't a SINGLE link to F.E.A.R. Extraction Point in the Extraction Point section of the Point Man article. Links aren't useless. Seven279 06:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Hi-O and welcome back. As you can see I've managed to gather many users and maintain the wiki.Derekproxy 17:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Derekproxy like how the community as grown! I have been away because it took me so long to get around to playing F.E.A.R. 2. There is a few little issues I have already brought up about the way things are working now days, hope I don't annoy to many people by just showing back up and sounding like I'm telling everyone what to do. Seven279 08:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah we've gotten a little off track after the Feargm incident and well after repairs everyone just wanted relax. in a way I let quality lapseDerekproxy 16:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Vote I am aware that you not exactly warm to the idea of a vote. But it is the only way to settle this without coming to blows. Hypothetically, of course. I know that I could never convince you of my point, and I certainly will not change my mind, no matter what you say. So logically, we must let the community decide. More importantly, whatever side wins this debate, we still need to get out there to the fan base and get more people in here, irregardless of inner-linking. Big McLargeHuge 07:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Haha I think you are mistaking my unhappiness, I don't mind the vote I'm just not happy because I don't think I'll win. Although since Derekproxy voted to increase I'm a bit more confident. Go team increase! Seven279 07:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) You have probably seen the talk page, and really, we arent going to come to any solid conclusions if one side wins by one vote out of 5 users. I think it is imparative that a middle ground be established that leaves both, arguments satisfied. Big McLargeHuge 08:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm only against multiple links to the same article in the end I'd like to resolve this through comprimise, but in light of things you are in the rightDerekproxy 20:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :If you're against multiple links in the same article, then why did you vote for increased links? By voting for increased links, you're voting for multiple links to the same page in each article. For example: Take the sentences- "Jin Sun-Kwon looked down on the Point Man after the explosion caused by Alma. Later, Jin sees the Point Man in the helicopter before it's shot down. Both Jin and the Point Man survive the incident, but Jin is badly wounded." These, of course, are just theoretical examples and in no way exemplify a full article. According to Seven, those sentences should be: "Jin Sun-Kwon looked down at the Point Man after the explosion caused by Alma. Later, Jin sees the Point Man in the helicopter before it's shot down. Both Jin and the Point Man survive the incident, but Jin is badly wounded." What decreasing the links as Big McLargeHuge and I want would do is: "Jin Sun-Kwon looked down at the Point Man after the explosion caused by Alma. Later, Jin sees the Point Man in the helicopter before it's shot down. Both Jin and the Point Man survive the incident, but Jin is badly wounded." This vote is about multiple links to the same page in each article, which I am against. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 23:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I think that example is in the extreme when it comes down to it just look at the Point Man article if you think that it has a enough links vote for "decrease" if you think it doesn't have enough links vote for "increase". Oh plus all the other reason I have listed above. Seven279 06:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here's an example that is an actual page on this Wiki right now. The F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon page lists '''twenty links' to the Point Man's page, eight links to the Alma Wade page, F.E.A.R. (Organization) is linked to five times, Extraction Point is linked three times in the same part of the page, Perseus Mandate is linked to twice- within less than ten sentencs of one another, Paxton Fettel is linked to eight times, and Replica soldiers are linked to three times. That's more than a little over the top, I think. In the Origin facility article, there are only four sentences in the entire article, and yet Alma is linked to four times, the Point Man twice, and Harlan Wade twice. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 07:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Meh I still argue that the linking on the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon page is more preferable to the linking in the Point Man page, but when it comes down to it I'm happy to find a middle ground, that opinion is still open if you are willing to discuss it with the rest of us. Seven279 08:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I want to give the vote time, so that everyone can have their opinions heard, instead of just one small group of people. Everyone who cares about the wikia should be able to have their say, I think. If it still comes to a tie, then sure, why not discuss it? But I think only leaving the poll up for a couple of days and then letting a small amount of people make all the decisions from there is tantamount to declaring that only certain peoples' opinions matter. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 09:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I said I supported keeping the poll up for longer too but I don't think that does mean we can't work on a middle ground approach in the mean time if only to speed up the process if were are all square in the end still. Also people might not like either 'extremes' we are offering and might be looking for a third option to vote for. Seven279 10:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Voting Hey no problem i think links are more helpful than the wiki it self sometimes User:Riley Heligo Just moved this across, Riley Heligo accidentally put it on my main page instead of my talk page, which was good in the end because it made me get on with updating my main page. Seven279 10:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Fear PETA I know they're every where i can just shoot them if they come for me seriously I signed on to the USMC boot is worse then an army of puppy killers that can be beat down so I say to PETA bring it on be-achesDerekproxy 23:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Bull's Top Editor Ok I have stated a award to give the top editor each month Template:Bull's Top Editor I would like it for you to give me your opinion of the top user and vote for it on my talk page.--Bull36 22:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Winner for july You won the award you weren't even here all that much oh well i'll just take augustDerekproxy 15:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Link voteing well seven me and you together have the power to ends this link voting so lets go ahead and declare more links the winner--Bull36 14:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yeah lets end the damn vote and return to normal i mean its been less then a month but its annoying as hell just sitting around looking at itDerekproxy 14:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I was going to say we should wait for AlessaGillespie and Big McLargeHuge to see this but by the looks of it AlessaGillespie has already seen these messages and just doesn't want to respond and Big McLargeHuge hasn't been around much since the vote turned against them. So do we want to say the vote closes in a week? Seven279 05:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) i say it closes tonight--Bull36 05:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah AlessaGillespie has cracked it and Big McLargeHuge disappeared off the face of the earth so there isn't any support left for team decease. Funny there the same people who wrote this: "Whatever the outcome shall be, it will not tear this community apart. If you are going to leave because there is a little more or a little less blue space, then do so now, because we will not want to deal with you." Guess that only applied if they won. So... I'll call it over and done with... If no one minds that is... Probably remove the main page info and such after I have tea. Seven279 07:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) links will never stop i removed the link from duoglas holiday because the links were to the same page and next to each other when I voted i thought we would put more links on a page but not have links to the same page next to each other like what was with jin in one section. Well now i'm confused on what i voted forDerekproxy 16:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think things could have been better done in the vote but anyway how about a maxium of one link to a page in each paragraph? Or is that to many? Seven279 08:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i thought thats what i was voting forDerekproxy timeline because the info that it give was all ready stated in the template and in the first paragraph but if it actually gave additionally info i would not have deleted it--Bull36 02:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OK I would still like to have a section for the expansions with the idea that we would expand them later but I don't care enough about it to change it so I'm happy to leave it the way you have it. Seven279 08:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New catigory hey there i got some good news talking about links has ended. now the bad news bull and I are at odds about creating a page/catigorey for the list of FEAR and Project Origin fannons what do you think?Derekproxy 15:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm responsible for giving bull his admin and I view the blocks he made as legit although he and eterinty have really got to get it together and behave have you decided anything on the fannon?Derekproxy 21:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Boss, shouldn't you make him rollback before going to aministrator? Big McLargeHuge 02:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't know about fannon pages it could get confusing, there are other places to go if you want to write fannon PO Forum for example. If people kept it on there user and talk pages that fine with me but I'm not sure if we need people making pages on the wiki for fannon. Seven279 01:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Seven, thanks for the welcome message. My grade school English teacher did her job well, making me into one of her anal-retentive Grammar/Punctuation minions. I'll be by regularly to read updates and make minor corrections. I have not actually played F.E.A.R., so I will not be making any canon changes. Have a good one! Thanks mate I have never been all that good at the old spelling, grammar and punctuation so it's always nice to have someone checking over things. Oh and play F.E.A.R. it's good... well at least the first one is.Seven279 12:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) September, 2009 this has been a really slow month in editing I think we are fast approaching the time when this wiki well no longer need much more editing. I don't think I well hand out my award this month--Bull36 01:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's slow, I have mentioned before that my job is dominating my time now days I think I'll just work on getting one page at a time up to what I think is A+ grade, instead of the crazy amount of edits I was doing when this first started. As for the wiki I don't think we are anywhere near finished and doubt we ever will be, but I have very high standards I personal can't see a single page I wouldn't edit if I had the time. Seven279 12:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) i got the go ahead to start the ant vandalism project and maybe it well encourage people to make profiles on here--Bull36 21:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Or it could mean we lose people who make good edits but don't want to make a profile. Seven279 10:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) should we ban this master mold guy?--Bull36 03:08, October 21, 2009 (U If he contues to add like that then yes Thegod333 13:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) E. Cotton Hey seven! I got screenshot of E. cotton but i dont know how to put in template. That´s why im givin you it to you put on it. Monolith / Vivendi timelines Hey, I'm the guy who started working on those timeline pages a while ago. I came back to make some changes, and I've realized something... Monolith is apparently not involved with F.E.A.R. 3, so assuming that F.E.A.R. 3 is in the same timeline as F.E.A.R. 2, it might not be appropriate to call it the Monolith Timeline anymore. The whole Monolith Timeline / Vivendi Timeline thing is pretty confusing anyway, since Monolith is a developer and Vivendi was a publisher, and since Monolith's logo '''does' appear on the boxes of the two "Vivendi Timeline" expansions. I propose referring to these two timelines as the Official Timeline and Alternate Timeline, respectively. (Or something like that.) Good idea? I just don't want to change anything without first asking someone who seems to know what's going on around here. --Michaelbillings 08:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hello I know i'm new here but i've been following this wiki for almost 2 years, and I was wondering if i could be a moderator, I could fix up some of the pages that are so ravaged no other posters would dare touch them (such as the ones on the new fear 3 atc enemies and such. i just noticed they had very bad grammar and spelling and i could be a cleaner-upper haha.Claws402 23:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC)